


Distrust(Danganronpa 3: Makoto to Ruruka TG/Twinning)

by MirageSand



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Brainwashing, Feminization, Twinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirageSand/pseuds/MirageSand
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Distrust(Danganronpa 3: Makoto to Ruruka TG/Twinning)

Distrust (Makoto Naegi to Ruruka Ando Tg/Twinning/MC)

(Warning-Minor Danganronpa 3 spoilers)

Ruruka Ando paced around with an annoyed look on her face. She didn’t understand why she needed to work with him. She had been assigned to work together with Makoto Naegi who would be helping her out for a little bit. “I don’t need help from someone who isn’t even a branch leader of Future Foundation.” Ruruka wasn’t sure of the motives of the higher ups for assigning him to help her. They were probably plotting against her or using him to spy on her. She didn’t even have Izayoi right now since he was busy on his own mission. She knew that she couldn’t trust Makoto. At least not until she ate one of her special chocolates, then she could trust him. She was about to start on making some more of them before realizing she could design an even better confection. Ruruka smiled slyly as she began work on her newest masterpiece.

Soon enough Ruruka was almost finished preparing the first batch of her new sweets. She still needed some time, before it was finished so first she was going to give Makoto a bit of her mind controlling chocolates. She decided to use a less potent one that would just make him more suggestible and compliant. “Don’t want any unexpected side effects when I start giving him the real treats.” She thought to herself before grabbing some of her chocolates and heading out to where Makoto was. Ruruka assigned him to get some ingredients she needed for her sweets. Makoto took notice of her and went up to approach her. “Hey, Ruruka I got the stuff you wanted.” He told her while pointing to a nearby crate. “Thanks Makoto, hey do you think you could do me a little favor and try out a bit of this chocolate. I really want to know what you think” Ruruka said while putting on a very sweet façade and shoving a piece of chocolate in front of him.

Makoto wasn’t sure if he should, but she kept insisting so he caved in. He grabbed the chocolate and placed it into his mouth. Immediately he felt a rush of pleasure from eating the chocolate. “Wow, this is so good.” He said aloud, he knew Ruruka was the Ultimate Confectioner, but he still didn’t think that it would be this delicious! “I see you liked it, here have a little more.” Ruruka smiled slyly as she handed him more chocolate that Makoto quickly gobbled down. It was just so good, how could he resist? He just wanted more and more of the sweet chocolate. Makoto didn’t notice that he was starting to fall into a relaxing bliss while Ruruka gave him the last of the chocolate. Ruruka was happy that he was falling under her control and began the next step. “Hey, Makoto I have a really big favor to ask you. I need some help with something, but it is going to be a surprise so you can’t tell anyone.” Normally Makoto would have been a bit wary, but right now he felt like he could really trust Ruruka. It just seemed so hard for him to say no to her. “Sure, Ruruka I will help you out.”  
It wasn’t very long before Ruruka had completed the first set of sweets she needed. She put some of the candy into a bag and approached Makoto with some new orders. “Alright, Makoto first I need you to gather and sort all the ingredients we need. As thanks for helping I will give you a taste of my newest candy.” Ruruka handed the small bag of candy over to Makoto. Makoto thanked Ruruka before getting to work while Ruruka went to start preparations. The first candy that Makoto pulled out was a pair of pink jawbreakers. He sucked on the jawbreakers while locating the ingredients for the sweets. The longer and longer he sucked on the jawbreaker, his body slowly started to change. His body hair was receding, first at a glacial pace, but it was gaining steam by the time he finished the first jawbreaker. When he got to eating the second jawbreaker, his body hair was completely gone. Makoto was almost done finding everything and went to grab the last ingredients. He picked them up while his skin was getting softer and softer. Makoto placed all the stuff in one place as any blemishes or imperfections on his skin disappeared. He finished eating the second jawbreaker and got to the next step while excitedly grabbing another sweet.

Now that he had everything gathered, he had to bring it all to Ruruka. Makoto pulled a big pink and white candy cane out of the bag and happily got to licking it. It made him able to carry less, but he couldn’t resist the temptation of the delicious sweets. He began bringing some of the stuff in while focusing on licking the candy cane. When he made his first trip to the kitchen, Ruruka turned to see him, and smiled seeing him eating more of her sweets. Makoto placed the ingredients he was holding while the muscles on his arms and legs were slowly slipping away. By the time he got back for the next wave of ingredients his arms and legs were left weak and dainty. Makoto picked up some more while wondering for a second why he seemed a bit weaker. After another lick to the candy cane though, his worries melted away and he blissfully got back to work As he went and came back the candy lane was becoming thin as it was almost completely consumed his arms and legs were likewise now thin and slender with longer manicured nails. The candy cane was gone when he was back for the final trip, with Makoto having lost a couple inches. 

Before he got the last ingredients, he pulled out the last sweet from the bag, a cupcake with a strawberry on top. As he ate the cupcake, his hair was lightening as new shade was overtaking it. After a bit it was completely strawberry blonde, with it also being silky and smooth. Makoto’s hair had a light sweet scent to go along with the changes. The oblivious Makoto grabbed what was left and brought it over to Ruruka. “Thanks again Makoto, now I need your help with actually making them.” Ruruka said while dragging him over to where they were going to make the food. “I… I can’t make any sweets!” Makoto said, he was worried that he would mess something up. He then found something strange; didn’t he used to be taller than Ruruka? Or was he always the same height as her? He was snapped out of his pondering by Ruruka handing him another piece of chocolate. “Don’t worry about it, you have me here. I will teach you everything you need to know.” Ruruka reassured Makoto who ate the chocolate and forget about what he was worrying about.

The two quickly got to work as they had a lot of sweets to make. At first it was very hard for Makoto and he was struggling and making mistakes. Luckily he had Ruruka there who helped him like she promised. He was slowly getting better and better with her amazing advice and also began finding it very fun. There was just something about crafting delicious sweets he could eat later that sucked him in. “I have to do this more often!” he thought, Ruruka even let him taste a lot of the sweets. His only complaint was that the room was awfully cold, he was starting to shiver from it. Ruruka eventually took notice of it and told him she had something. “Here, put this on, it will keep you nice and warm.” Ruruka came back holding out a extra set of one of her jackets. Makoto wasn’t sure at first since it was so girly, but he was really cold and Ruruka wouldn’t take no for an answer. He put on the jacket, a light pink with three pink bows going down the middle. The most noticeable aspect of the jacket was the fur trimming. On both wrists the fur trimming was wider than his head. The fur trimming that was wrapped around his neck was just as massive. The first thing Makoto noticed was how nice it felt. The fur trimming was incredibly comfortable. It felt like his head was both resting on a pillow and being hugged by a cloud. It soothed and relaxed him just by wearing it. Since it was so thick it kept him warm, though even if it didn’t he was too relaxed to care. “I have to admit, this jacket is really wonderful… maybe I can ask Ruruka if I can keep it.”

Before Makoto got back to the food, Ruruka stopped him again. “Makoto, let me clean up your hair a little so it doesn’t get in the way.” Makoto was a bit unsure, but she had been really nice to him and seemed to be trustworthy. “All right, do what you want.” When Ruruka got his approval, she quickly got some things she needed and started. She brushed and cut his hair as she styled it into a bob just like her hair. Next she plopped one of her yellow beanies that had a strawberry on top atop Makoto’s head. “There that will keep your head warm too.” Ruruka said before the two got back to making the sweets. As he continued making the pastries and candies, Makoto found his skill at making confections increasing rapidly. As he tasted more snacks and continued preparing the sweets, Ruruka’s skills were beginning to rub off on him. He was also finding himself filled with a passion and love for it. Soon enough he was as skilled as Ruruka and just as dedicated towards it.

While the sweets were left to cool down, Makoto and Ruruka were resting with Ruruka bringing the rest of the first batch of sweets. Makoto was enjoying the incredibly soft feeling of his girly fluffy coat, but that caused him to realize something. He didn’t notice it before, but thanks to his body changes, his clothes were pretty ill fitting. Makoto turned to ask Ruruka for some advice. “Don’t worry I got a solution.” Ruruka left for a minute and came back with a bag of clothing. “This should fit you a lot better.” She began handing out the clothes to Makoto, who looked at them. They were all part of the outfit that Ruruka wore with some panties and a bra. This time Makoto didn’t have as much of a complaint and any he had disappeared when Ruruka shoved some fudge into his mouth. “I guess I can try them, the jacket you gave me was pretty comfortable after all.” First Ruruka told Makoto to take off his jacket and shirt while handing him a bra and shirt. Ruruka helped Makoto clasp the frilly pink bra in the back, and then he slipped on a simple long sleeved white shirt before putting the jacket back on. 

Ruruka turned away from Makoto as he took off his pants and replaced his boxers with a pair of matching panties which was followed by tight yellow short shorts. He removed his shoes and socks before sliding up some thigh length socks and pink boots that had multiple straps going up and went up to just below his knee. Now that his outfit was complete he showed it off to Ruruka. “Looks perfect on you, Makoto!” Ruruka responded gleefully to seeing him dressed up just like her. Makoto could definitely tell it was a lot more comfortable than what he was wearing a second ago. It looked pretty nice too, “I guess I could get used to wearing this.” He thought. 

There was still a little bit of time left, so the two continued resting. Ruruka sat next to Makoto and was feeding him sweets from the first batch. The pair talked about their favorite types of sweets, little tips to making them, and fashion while Ruruka was putting hourglass shaped frosted pastries into his mouth. The bones in his waist were cracking as they crunched further inwards. His waist finished pinching itself into a thin feminine state when Ruruka leaned in and started whispering in his ears. “I got to tell you something important, you got to be real careful about who you trust.”Normally Makoto would disagree vehemently being a very naïve and trusting individual. Right now though, her words seemed to strangely resonate with him. It just made a great amount of sense to him. While he thought about it, Ruruka forced more of the pastries into his mouth. Makoto’s hips were expanding out as the fat that disappeared from his waist was moving over to his hips. The frosted pastries were all gone and with it the changes to his hips and waist done.

Ruruka smirked as she continued cooing her warnings to Makoto. “Almost anyone you meet could be plotting to betray you at a moment’s notice. If you want to survive you have to beat them at their own game.” Everything she said sounded so right to Makoto. He had been through a killing game, “I’ve seen firsthand how quick people can be to betray one another. You can’t even see it coming.” Makoto thought to himself. Maybe he was a fool to be so trusting towards other people. Maybe all those victims in the school killings would still be here if they were more wary. Yeah he was just being naïve before. “You’re right Ruruka. If I manipulate others first then no one can betray me. Only a naïve idiot would think the best of everyone.” Ruruka was overjoyed seeing her deceitful and distrusting nature seeping into and overtaking Makoto’s mind. 

She grabbed some marshmallow treats and began popping them into Makoto’s mouth. He felt like he was sitting on a cushion as his rear was rapidly increasing in size with each marshmallow he ate. “You can always trust me though; you and I are kindred spirits after all. I tell you these things so you can be safe.” Her words seemed soothing to Makoto. “Yeah, I can always trust Ruruka; she always looks out for me.” He thought as he looked to the clothes that she gave him, she was so attentive to his needs and kind. Makoto reaffirmed his trust in her while his rear ended in a new nice girly size. “Me and Ruruka are so similar, we have the same interests, beliefs, fashion tastes. Only she can truly understand me, she is the only one I can trust.” Makoto and Ruruka smiled while Ruruka continued feeding him the marshmallows. The marshmallows went straight to his chest which quickly ballooned out. The fluffy coat hid it a bit, but Makoto now had a fairly sizable bust. Besides one part and his face, Makoto was an exact duplicate of Ruruka.

It was time for the two to finish up the sweets and they happily went over to them. Makoto decorated and frosted the sweets with as much skill and expertise as Ruruka. It just came to him so naturally now, like he had been doing it all his life. While they were working, Ruruka decided to let him in on her plan. “Hey Makoto, I have never really trusted Future Foundation, I don’t know what they really want. That’s why I am going to split off and form my own group, won’t you join me?” It wasn’t a question that Makoto needed any time to think on. “Of course I will, after all I don’t trust them either.” Soon the sweets were complete and the pair decided to celebrate their new partnership with a treat. They chose the cake that was pink and white and had a copy of Ruruka’s face decorated onto it. The two happily enjoyed the cake which started changing Makoto’s face. His facial features restructured into a softer, rounder, and more feminine shape. New, longer, and curled eyelashes to go along with his now thin arches eyebrows formed. He had a new small and cute nose while his eye color changed to a lovely lilac color. Down below was a pop that made him now fully a duplicate of Ruruka.

Makoto continued gently eating the cake where next his memories were altering. Some memories were completely erased while many new ones entered. Other memories were changed to insert his new form and identity as if he always was that way. She remembered growing up with her sister Ruruka and the two going to Hope’s Peak Academy as the Ultimate Confectioners. Her sister ended up being wrongfully accused of causing an explosion and expelled where Makoto stayed and got involved in the killing game. To Makoto all of these memories felt so real and vivid. She kept some of her old skills since Ruruka thought it would be useful, but had gained all the skills of Ruruka. When she finished the cake, her original personality was entirely supplanted and replaced by Ruruka’s, completing her new identity as Makoto Ando.

Ruruka clapped with joy seeing her new copy and sister. The currents sweets she designed were working so well. With another Ultimate Confectioner helping her she could greatly improve the potency in further batches. The only person she could trust was herself, so obviously the only way to fully trust others was to make them like her. Now it would be easy for her and her sister to start their own organization. “Come one sis, we got a lot of work to do; I want the next batch to absolutely perfect.” Ruruka said as the two planned how to improve the formula. Soon enough Izayoi would be back to see her and she would have lots of delicious special sweets waiting for him. Maybe before she left she could give one last feast to any Future Foundation members that would come.


End file.
